


My Girl

by kasey1939



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Mind Games, dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hale made a deal with Vex to help him overcome the Morrigan and save his way of life he didn’t expect to be double crossed. But the Morrigan held the trump card for dealing with Vex. A certain little russian with a hell of an attitude and Vex’s heart in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presents for Me

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Done%20Story%20Banners/my-girl.jpg.html)
> 
>   
>    
> 

**Disclaimer - I own nothing and no one from the Lost Girl fandom. I earn nothing from doing this but the satisfaction of a story told.**

** **

Kenzi knew she was in trouble. Bo has disappeared, no one knew where to find Dyson, Trick had pulled a rabbit act, the Fae had basically declared humans terrorists, and she was all alone. Even Hale was nowhere to be found, not that he was last on her list of helpful allies or anything but he was a sort of last resort most days and she'd been snatch by the crazy evil bitch lady.

If ever she was in need of a white knight it was now, but unfortunately at the moment that was something that seemed to be in short supply. Shifting a little she tried to find a way out of her bonds but she was locked up tight, for now anyway, not that she would stop trying. She needed to get out of here and find BoBo. Something was horribly wrong she just knew it.

The _evil bitch lady_ , as she had been appropriately dubbed at the beginning of this little heart to heart of theirs, had left about an hour ago and there was no telling when she would be making her reappearance. She had to work quickly if she even wanted the slightest chance of getting out of this hellhole and back to her warm and cozy crack shack.

 

Vex answered his phone just as he decided to have the big bad Morrigan twirl for him. The little bitch really should have remembered who he was while he was having that little bit of trouble and treated him with the respect he deserved. Maybe, if he hadn’t been so humiliated by her this wouldn’t be happening. No, who was he kidding, it would all have gone just about the same. He’d been set on this path since he first got volunteered by the succu-bitch to fight the Garuda with her band of merry men against his will.

“Hello, Hello!”

“Vex! Tell me everything is set on your end.” Ah, the perverbial white knight, so to speak, the savior and champion of fae and human kind everywhere. Prick!

“Of course it’s like Christmas and La Shoshain and my birthday all rolled into one. Just, you remember our deal and everything will go off without so much as a bump, yeah.”

“Don’t worry, I remember our deal. You keep your end and I’ll keep mine.” That was the one thing the white hats really had going for them, when they gave their word they actually kept it. Unlike his side where it was a fifty-fifty toss up every time as to which side it would all fall on. While there were a number of benefits to always looking out for number one and no one else, there were also a number of draw backs. Fortunately he really didn't have to worry about that at the moment, he was dealing with a upper crust light fae after all. Their word was their bond. They'd rather die than break it. Fools!

“No worries mate. Talk at ya later. I got business to be doing.” With that he hung up on the Ash… former Ash… Siren… wanker. Pulling out his new taser, compliments of the twirling moron, oh sorry Morrigan, and gave it a little test spark. Partly because he wanted to see her eyes widen and partly, well mostly, because he loved the little sound it made. Time to get to work earning his prize.

"Vex, wait we can make a deal."

Oh he loved it when people got to the bargaining stage of torture time. Though usually that didn't happen until after they'd experienced at least a little pain. He hadn't even touch her yet and she was already rolling over and showing her tummy. That just wasn't sporting at all. Oh, well may as well hear her out, she couldn't offer him anything better than the siren already had but it would be fun watching her try. Hale had offered up a free pass for him in Light Fae territories, no more boundaries for good old Vex, and to sweeten the pot even more when he'd hesitated to take the deal he'd added a cherry on top in the form of a favor owed to him. A powerful Light Fae from an ancient family owing him a favor, it didn't get much better than that.

"What you got?" Go on let her bargain it would make for a good laugh at least.

"The girl."

"What girl?" Did she really think he'd welsh on a deal over some doxy? Some two bit whore? Did she not know him at all? Honestly.

"The succu-sluts pet human." Hold the phone, what was this now?

"Kenzi?" What about that little crumpet? She was with the light tight asses wasn't she?

"I have her. My people snatched her out of the Dal after we declared war on the humans. They brought her to me so I could ask her questions about her owner. You let me go and I'll give her to you." Oh, the sound of the little bitch begging was just music to his ears, he would never get enough of that sound. However, she did raise an interesting question for himself didn’t she?

"What good will that do me when Bobo-kins comes calling for her lost kitten? Not like I'd get to keep her." Not that he was saying he’d want to keep her, but then again it weren’t like he didn’t want to keep her either.

"Haven't you heard yet? Word is the succubus is gone. Poof, vanished into thin air like that barkeep, and the Valkyrie. She was unaligned meaning now that she isn't here to assert her claim on the little bitch."

"Kenzi is fair game." He answered her almost absently too caught up in his own thoughts to really pay her much attention, beyond the occasional love tap with his new taser toy. So the heavy hitters had all skedaddled, huh? Succubus, Bood King, and Valkyrie all gone, but why would they all leave niblet behind? Especially after she’d been proclaimed persona non grata here in parts unknown? Did he really care why? Not really, but did he care enough to help the little darling out? That was the real question.

Could be fun he did have a soft spot for the little goth. She'd actually become a friend while he was down and out, and if on occasion he'd fantasized about her becoming more than that no one else ever need know it. But if he welshed on the Siren he wouldn't get his payment from him. What to do? Oh.... oh brilliant. He didn't have to welsh on anyone he would keep his deals all around and just rake in the lovelies.

"You're gonna stay right here for another hour. After that I let you up and you give me what you promised, yeah?" He sparked the taser again, just for emphasis that this weren’t really a negotiation.

"Why not let me up now? You'll have the girl all the sooner."

He paused like he was actually thinking it over, even though he’d already made up his mind and they both knew it. Laying back he pillowed his head on her abdomen, there was enough cushion there to make him comfortable after all, and began to hum a little like he was debating whether or not to take her up on her end of things.

"Maybe so, but if I let you out now I'll be going back on my deal with the Siren and I really want the payment he offered up. This way you get to live, free and clear to torment those weaker than you another day, and I still get everything that's coming to me. Deal?"

She didn't like it, she wanted up now. She could try to push it she knew how head over heels he was for the little snack sized twit, but if she did that he might just kill her and go after the girl himself. He'd been a very big part of her dark Fae ways not so long ago and he probably knew just where to look for her, and the guards she'd left would be no problem for him now that he was at full power. Seeing no other choice she did the only thing left for her to do. She caved.

"Deal."

"Fantastic!"

 

Kenzi looked around the new room she found herself in, the entire place was a mix of black and crimson, Dark Fae land if ever she saw it. It seemed to her like the Dark Fae were allergic to any color beyond the ones that put you in mind of a horror movie. She knew they were called the _Dark Fae_ , and that they were all mostly homicidal D-bags, but did they really have to sell the point so forcefully? A little blue wouldn’t hurt their image too much. It was a bedroom, complete with all the furnishings, only it didn't have any windows so she didn't know anything about where she was. The Evil Bitch's minions had put a bag over her head before carrying her here, wherever here was. No one had been in since they had left her inside this clichéd evil lair, she'd tried the door but of course it was locked, couldn't be that easy. At least she wasn't tied down any more, not that it did her any good, but at least it was something of an improvement. Well if she couldn’t get herself out, there was nothing else to do but try to bluff her way out. She’d done it a million times before, the worst that happened was they’d call her bluff and she’d still be stuck down here in square one.

"Hello! I want out of here like now-ish and if you know what's good for you you'll totally let me out before my friends come looking for me. I don't know if you've ever been Succu-punched but I can tell you it's not pleasant."

Vex looked at Kenzi through the little window that to her looked like a rather raunchy painting and couldn't help but smile. That's his girl; never let that brave face slip. He knew he had nothing to worry about where her Light Fae white knights were concerned. Hell, when it came to them he probably knew more about their current predicaments than she did, she’d already been all trussed up with the Morons minions when most of them had hit the road after all. There was still no sign of Bo or Trick, the overgrown puppy had been in a little car accident with the Valkery who was presumed deader than dead, and the siren was busy trying to save his own neck.

In all the chaos from the little declaration of war spouted at the Dal a few hours ago he doubted anyone even realized his darling girl was gone yet, and once they did the only one who could tie him to it was the Morrigan, and he doubted she would ever utter another peep against him for the rest of her days. A little torture tended to do that for a person after all. Plus he had the added protection that if she went and squealed on him to the Light she would have to tell them all about how he’d gotten his hands on the darling girl in the first place. Mutually assured destruction was always one hell of a safety net.

Now he just had to figure out his next move. He knew she'd be a might upset about this whole thing, and even though she was human Kenzi could do a lot of damage with the right motivation. He knew from experience the girl could rage with the best of them, and rage was one hell of a motivator.

He would think on it while he went about his business, he had so many things to see to. First he had to make sure that none of the Light Fae douches were really looking for Kenzi. Then he had to put out feelers for Bobo's whereabouts even if he couldn't find where she was at the moment he at least wanted to know when she eventually made her way back to town, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she would be coming back after all she'd left something rather important behind and she'd be wanting her pet back soon enough. After that he needed to check in with his club manager and make sure his legit business was staying on the up and up. So much to do, so little time.


	2. Safe as Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex and Kenzi have a conversation, while everyone else goes about their business.

Hale looked around the mess at the Dahl and tried to figure out what the hell happened here. Trick wouldn't be back for a few more weeks at the earliest so it hadn't been him, well whatever it was it had left one hell of a clean up behind. Good thing this wasn't his place he'd just leave it for Trick so the old man would have something to do when he got back. Wouldn't do to have him feeling at loose ends.

He'd just come from visiting Dyson at his loft and while wolves healed fast the non-stop trauma of that place he'd been held at followed by the car accident had him healing nearly human slow, and wasn’t that just driving him up the walls.

Speaking of humans where was lil mama?

He hoped she was laying low somewhere until this all blew over. Orders were to kill all humans in the know on sight, Fae were being forced to kill long time pets and servants. Without Bo around to shield her Kenzi probably just decided she'd be safer steering clear of all things Fae for the time being. Hopefully when Bo came back she would to. Hell maybe they were together wherever they were.

Shrugging it off as a question for another time he headed back towards his family home to continue discussions with his father about how badly everything had turned out lately. He had never wanted to be the Ash in the first place, and now look where getting political had gotten him. Oh well, time to face the music so to speak.

  
  


Hale had just left his loft and Dyson tried to get from to door back to his bed without limping, and was beyond frustrated when he couldn't. His body was healing he knew he could feel it, he also knew that he’d never healed this slowly before in all his days.

The only time he’d been this hurt had been when he’d tried to take down the Garuda and gotten his hind parts handed to him by a dozen of his minions.

Even then though he’d still been strong enough to stand on his own two feet and keep fighting, he didn’t have that now. He hadn't felt this weak since he'd switched bodies with Kenzi at the Dahl, thanks to beer tainted with Gorgon blood.

Speaking of the little human he hoped she was alright. Hale had just told him about everything he'd missed while at that place and none of it was good. Marshal Law had been declared against humanity. He'd been alive a lot of years and yet he'd never seen anything like this before.

Sure there had been the occasional faction of humans that thought themselves hunters of the Fae who'd needed to be dealt with but this was going too far. Always in the past those human's who'd proved themselves trustworthy were protected and yet now they were slaughtered along with the rest. Shaking his head he stopped trying to make sense of things that were senseless and instead focused on a problem he could solve. Where was Bo?

  
  


Kenzi looked around the room for like the millionth time and still couldn't seem to find anything useful. She was well and truly stuck and she damn well didn't like it! Where the hell was her rescue? Where was Bobo with her trusty pet wolf pup and her new Valkyrie stalker bitch? Why wasn't someone on the floor writhing in agony from being succu-punched within an inch of their sanity?

What the hell was wrong with her life that she was always there for those around her and yet when it came down to it more often than not no one had her back when it truly counted? Inari took her and kept her for like a week and no one had noticed, was she really that forgettable? Where was her god damn cavalry?

Dark thoughts were not helping, she blamed the dark décor these walls were not helping her keep her normally cheery attitude in place, she needed to calm down and think this through a bit more. So where ever she was she was most definitely in the hands of a Dark Fae douche. The lack of primary colors sort of gave that one away, all that was missing was the glaring neon sign that read "We kill humans for fun wanna play".

The Morrigan had obviously handed her over, and given her total hate on for all things Bo related it must have been for a damn good reason. Now all she had to do was think on who on the side of the dark was not only big and bad enough to get the head bitch in charge to give her up but who would even bother to do so?

It had to be someone she knew. While the room screamed Dark Fae the products and clothes inside of it most def screamed Kenzi. So it was someone who knew her style and her preferences. Also someone who would stick her in a fab, if creepy, room rather than a cage in their torture chamber.

What the F was even up with the dark Fae any way every single one she'd met either had their own torture room or knew where to find one they could use. God they were so messed up.

Come on Kenzi, stay on track, it wasn't like she was all ADHD or something she could totes focus when she needed to. And baby did she need to right now.

So whoever this was obviously liked her at least a little. So who on team evil did she really know? That was easy she could count them on one hand really. One, the Morrigan, but she'd had her and let her go to this person so obviously not her. Two, Tamsin, Valkyrie extraordinaire with a total tude problem. Hates her yes, but not enough to go through all this and besides last she check soldier of doom didn't have the pull to... well pull her away from the dark leader. Three, Vex -

That was it! Vex! God how could she have been so stupid before? Of course it was Vex! The only dark Fae in the running for the position of Morrigan if it came down to it. The only one with the power, if he had his Mesmer back, and connections to pull this off. But why hadn't he just let her go then? Was he calling in a ransom or something? Was it even really him? One way to know for sure.

"Vex! You slime bag, where are you?"

Vex had finished his business for the night and had been watching Kenzi pace and pace for hours on end. She kept ripping the room apart looking for something, anything she could use to get out of her little box of a room. While it was a nice cage compared to some, he knew she would see it for what it was. Gilded though the cage may be it was still a cage at its core and people like her could never stand to be locked away like this. Just wasn't in 'em.

He had spent most of his night doing a little digging, he wanted to know if the white hats were searching for their lost little lamb yet and he was just tickled by the news. They didn't even know they should be looking for her. Bo was still gone, and the others just assumed that without her succubus here for her to hide behind Kenzi had run off to hide like the bar keep slash Blood King. Like his girl would ever just scamper off with her tail tucked, shouldn’t her friends know her better than that?

Oh if they only knew.

He was so absorbed in his thought he didn't even notice when she stopped moving until he heard her voice loud and clear saying his name.

"Vex! You slime bag, where are you?"

So the little darling had figured it out had she? He wasn't really all that surprised to be honest, out of all of those merry mothers she used to run with she was the most clever and resourceful. Of course she figured it out. Might as well go and ask little Nancy Drew there how she did it. No point hiding when the cat was out of the bag and who was he kidding he was much better at being in your face evil than with skulkin' around and hiding.

"How'd you figure it out then love?"

The sound of the voice behind her made her whirl around as fast as she could. It was Vex, of course it was Vex, she was right. Being right, while nice and vindicating, didn't really help her situation any though.

"Simple on the list of dark Fae strong enough to get me away from that chubby skank, who would bother to do so, and knows me well enough to stock a room of my faves there was just you. Congratulations you made the list."

"Well, I always do love, I am the best after all. Best dressed, best sex, I'm just the best there is. Period."

"Good to know, and while I file that away for future shudder factor why don't you just show me the way out of here." It was a long shot, but she'd try anything right now. Realistically she knew that if he'd been planning on letting her go he would have done it hours ago, but at the moment it was her only plan.

"Good try love, but no go. I'm afraid that with the succubus out of sight along with the barkeep, the Siren in tough straights, and wolf boy just back from the vet you're safest here. Don't you worry none though, trust in good old Vex, you're safe as houses in this room." She was afraid he was gonna say something like that.

"What do you mean Bo's 'out of sight'? Where is she?" Did those Fae fucks go after her bestie?

"No one knows lovie, she's just vanished into the air like that Valkyrie and the sexy doctor lady. Who knows maybe they’re all off someplace having a nice cuddle, but until she's within shouting distance again you should stay here." She had a very bad feeling about this, like she didn't really have a choice at all.

"What about that whole order to kill all us mere mortals, won't you just be setting yourself up here?" Not that she was really itching to remind him of all the reasons why he should just kill her, but she’d rather know his reasoning than be blind-sided if he changed his mind.

"Nah, the only one that knows you're here is the Morrigan and considering what I was doing to her when I made the deal to get you I don't think she'll be saying a squeaky peep about it."

"I want to go home Vex." Round about didn't work maybe just stating it all up front and honest would. If it would get her out of here she was perfectly willing to play every card in her hand or lay them all out on the table.

"This is your home, that crack shack of yours isn't good enough without your unaligned sex machine in residence. You'd be dead inside a week without someone looking out for you, so just sit back, relax, and enjoy the place. You're gonna be here for a while ducks."

She was so shocked she couldn't even react when he vanished back out the door just as quickly as when he came in. She was trapped here.

Vex watched her pace some more while his own thoughts seemed to mirror her physical actions. He kept bouncing back and forth between what he wanted to do and what he should do.

What he should do was to contact the Siren and hand her over to the side of the Light, she did technically belong to them after all in a roundabout fashion, but he knew that if push came to shove the little whistler wouldn't have the stones to stand up to his family for the girl. If his well to do relations found out that Kenzi was still alive and that the heir to their clan was directly defying an order to kill her they would be furious and Kenzi would end up dead one way or another.

What he wanted to do though that was another clusterfuck altogether. He wanted to keep the little minx. Bo was gone and none of her allies had any way of knowing that the tasty little goth hadn't trailed alongside her when she made her exit, which meant that he could conceivably have until her return to put his plan into action. If he chose to do this, and he did it right, by the time the succubus resurfaced Kenzi wouldn't even want to go back to her. She would be all his.

Oh sod it, he always was a very me oriented type of guy. He would do what he wanted and damn the consequences.

  
  



End file.
